un viaje de recuerdos
by agusmidori
Summary: cuanta como yui y kyoko se separaron tras recibirse de la secundaria , y un suceso en su vida hace que se reencuentren de nuevo .


_bueno esta es una historia de yui y kyoko mi pareja favorita espero que les guste ._

_ni yuru yuri ni ninguno de sus personajes me perteneces_

ya había pasado tres años desde la ultima ves que la vio , de a ratos se acordaba su ultima charla en la sala de te , se acordaba varias anécdotas de cuando eran pequeñas , también recordaba a sus amigas akari y chinatzu , todas sus aventuras que nunca iba a olvidar, pero ella estaba lejos de su ciudad natal , en encontraba en un país extranjero estudiando para algún día ser lo que aspiraba ,una gran ingeniera , ya que le iba tan bien en matemáticas yui opto por ser ingeniera civil .

Ese día se levanto y se aseo , como cualquier otro , se había adaptado a las costumbres del pais que la acobijaba , se dirigio hacia la cocina a prepararse el desayuno cuando recibio un mensaje .

_''yui hace mucho que no hablamos , estoy en estados unidos , hace dias que llegue para hacer un par de entrevistas debido a mi trabajo , me gustaria verte , akari''_

Se alegro al ver ese mensaje hace años que no veia a su amiga de la infancia , y como estaba bien informada de la vida de sus tres amigas yui sabia que akari estaba saliendo con chinatzu , se desprendió de sus pensamientos y respondio

_''akari que gusto saber que estas aqui , tenemos que encontrarnos , se donde , ve hacia el bar the moon en una hora estare por alli''_

termino de escribir ese mensaje y fue a cambiarse , decidio rapido el atuendo para usar , lo mas tipico en yui funami , una camisa blanca y jeans oscuros negros . Salio por la puerta rumbo a su destino el bar the moon , un viejo bar al que ella le gustaba ir deves en cuando , al llegar vio a su vieja amiga , ella estaba completaente diferente

_''¿akari tu pelo ? esta largo __ penso mientras se acercaba

para su sorpresa akari tenia el cabello largo y ya no tenia sus bollos , se parecia a su hermana mayor , pero yui como siempre le sonrio y la saludo , despues de un calido reencuetro , akari y yui entraron al bar , akari pidio una bebida fuerte mientras que yui solamente un poco de cafe . Akari se sorprendio al ver lo cambiada que estaba su amiga

_''sabia que yui era como un chico , pero ahora es tan linda , parece un principe azul''__**_ **_pensaba akari mientras miraba a su amiga soprendia.

_¿pasa algo? pregunto yui al notar la mirada de akari

_no me sorprendiste estas tan diferente , ja no me sorprende que kyoko no te halla olvidado

_¿no lo hiso aun? ¿ella no esta de novia con ayano? pregunto yui sorprendida

_estaban , ayano se entero de que kyoko solo estaba con ella porque no te olvida y aparte ella sentia que estaba enamorada de chistose , y solamente decidio dejar a kyoko , pero ella no lo sintio mucho porque su corazon le pertenece a otra persona. afirmo akari

_pues ... yo tampoco olvide a kyoko , pero lo nuestro es historia pasada , no hay manera que vuelva a japon , no tengo como , y mis padres no me dejan entrar a mi casa desde que se enteraron que me gustan las chicas , las cosas no han ido bien entre yo y mis padres ._ yui termino la frase y empezo a llorar , sentia que en el mometo de la desicion todo le salia mal, akari estuvo consolando a su amiga durante un par de minutos , y luego de una conversacion larga dieron por finalizado su encuentro , yui despidio con un fuerte abrazo a su amiga y le dijo que mandara saludos a chinatzu , akari corespondio su abrazo y dijo que iba hacer lo posible para volverla a ver .

* * *

_''el dia que despedi a yui todabia no lo olvido , me acurdo como despegaba el avion y yo no podia hacer nada , si tan solo... si tan solo ..''_

pensaba kyoko mientras se acordaba de su amiga , habia tratado de elvidar ese sentimiento de hace tres años , pero ese dia se acordo de ella al dirigirse aquel parque donde yui la llevaba para pasar un tiempo juntas . Se habia dirijido hacia el parque porque en frente habia un regaleria y ese dia era el cumplaños de su madre , para su desgracia ese parque estaba alli y kyoko solo se enredo en sus pensamientos , se repetia la misma frase , y varias veces maldecia por no pasarle su nuevo numero , por lo menos para mandarle mensajes de a ratos , de repente se acordo de su madre y fue a comprar su regalo.

al salir de la regaleria pudo notar que en la esquina estaba ayano y chistoze , tomadas de la mano , maldijo por lo bien que la pasaban , pero ignoro la situacion y miro aquel parque el cual le traia recuerdos , en ese momento decidio llamar akari para preguntarle si pudo contactar a yui y si habia llegado bien a su hotel .

marco el numero y en pocos segundos akari atendio.

_hola kyoko ! . dijo akari desde el otro lado de la linea

_ akari , ¿como llegaste? espero que bien . dijo kyoko sin apurarse a preguntar por yui , no queria quedar como una obsecionada

_si llegue bien , raro que no me preguntaste por yui _ kyoko se sonrojo_ te cuento que la vi, hable con ella , esta muy cambiada , fisicamente te lo digo su actitud es la de siempre. dijo akari emocionada por lo que esperaba oir de parte de kyoko

_hai akari me lo cuantas y me da pena , ¿te pregunto por mi? . anticipo kyoko interesada en las palabras de su amiga

_podriamos decir que si , se sorprendio al escuchar que tu rompiste con ayano ¿porque no se lo dijiste? .pregunto akari

_eso es otro tema , cambie mi numero y nunca puede contactarla de nuevo ¿y vendra a japon?. kyko pregunto con itriga mientras tomaba fuerte su telefono

_no lo se , yui esta muy ocupada en estados unidos y las cosas con sus padres no andan bien

kyoko solo sintio como su cuerpo se enfriaba y sintio que recibia un golpe fuerte , no solo porque no sabria si iva a volver a ver a su amada , tambien sentia que debia decirle muchas cosas y que jamas lo haria , en ese momento y despues de una charla con akari , quien estaba haciendo lo posible para lograr ese reencuentro, concluyeron la conversacion y kyoko solo daba por perdida a yui , lo ultimo que queria escuchar era que no volveria a japon , ya eran demaciado años sin su amiga de la infancia , siempre estaban juntas y de repente todo se termino , solo se le dio por recordar esos ultimos momentos junto a yui , se dirigio a lo que era su vieja escuala , ya no estaba habilitada , no habia estudiantes y ella entro por la puerta principal como si nada , paso por los pasillos y se acordaba la ves que le pregunto a ayano que colonia usaba para sus zapatos , por supuesto yui estaba a su lado en ese momento , paso por su aula y miro hacia el banco de yui , ya nada en ese colegio era como antes , como estaba inhabilitado los pizarrones , los bancos , las pardes ,el techo , estaba todo gastado , en sus mejillas corrian lagrimas , sigo su camino hacia el lugar a donde ella mas le gustaba estar en su adolecencia , el club del te , el lugar, como todo en el colegio estaba viejo , logro entrar porque todavia guardaba una copia de la llave , que la hiso antes de graduarse por si alguna ves se le ocuarriavolve a entrar en ese lugar , abrio la puerta y se encontro con un mar de recuenrdos , miraba todo a su alrededor y lloraba , recordaba a la ves que...

__''kyoko , porque no estudias'' _

__porque tengo mejores cosas que hacer _

__¿que tienes que hacer?_

__dibujar a mirakurun por ejemplo , oye yui tengo habre _

__tengo ron con pasas para ti , los compre camino a casa _

__ siiiiiiiiiiiiii yui samaaaa _

__ oye kyoko depegate de mi _

__porque si eres mi yui , no de chitanzu me perteneces._

__kyoko ! , ellas ya van a llegar ! _

recordaba y en ese moento empezo a llorar descosoladamente , solo queria que yui estuviera alli con ella para consolarla como siempre

_¿porque , ¡porque no la detuve ! ? odio mi orgullo , tueve que decirle lo que sentia en ese momento , porque me quede con ayano , yuiiiiii yuiiiii . kyoko lloraba no paraba , ya nada podia hacer que ese momento donde tomo su decision volviera , dejo ir a yui y ahora solo se lamentaba.

* * *

despues de salir del bar empezo a llover abrio su paraguas y se dirigio a su auto , conducia escuchando musica de the beatles habia descubierto esa banda al llegar a estados unidos , se imagino en japon una ves mas , en su departamento leyendo un par de mangas , empezó a delirar demasiado hasta que recobro la conciencia que estaba conduciendo .

''no me entiendo , porque me vine a estados unidos si podia estudiar tanquilamente en japon , es tan idiota de parte mi'' .pensaba yui mientras conducia , la vista se le acortaba y se le hacia dificil ver por el vidrio , estaba conduciendo algo rapido asi que bajo la velocidad.

llego a su casa , abrio la puerta y se dirigio a su cocina , se hiso un cafe , se sento en el sofa junto con su netbook _parece que mis dias se han vuelto aburridos desde que no estoy con ella , si tan solo hubiera bajado , yo y mis estupidos pensamientos de nena grande'' , ese dia yui penso en kyoko mas que nunca , habitualmente solamente se hacia algo de comer , etudiaba un poco y se echaba a dormir , pero la llegada de akari le hiso recordar tanto lo que habia dejado atras , queria volver a ver a kyoko pero como llegar a ella , y como enfrentar la situacion , despues de haberse marchado asi , sin confesar sus sentimientos he irse sin decir nada , todo por estar celosa de ayano , podria haber esperado a que cortaran pero no lo hiso simplemente se fue . Yui no parba de pensar , y en ese momento decisio buscas a kyoko por toda la web , estuvo as te cuatro horas hasta que pudo encontrarla en una cuanta de blogger , si era kyoko con sus suentos de mirakurun y algunas quejas de sus padres , se habia enterado de que ella no vivia mas con ellos y que empeso a estudiar diseño y pasaba sus ratos en el manga como siempre , era su kyoko y estaba decidida a encontrarla , el tema era como conseguiria la plata , no se graduaria en menos de dos años y sus tranbajos le daban un sueldo minimo . Entonces se decidio hablar con sus padre , para eso tuvo que tomar muchas fuerzas , si queria volver a ver a kyoko tendria que hacer todo lo posible , aunque sea salir de su orgullo y hablar con sus padres .

yui tomo el telefono y los llamo , tras una conversacion logro conseguir el perdon de sus padres , en un par de meses yui estaria en japon para ver a su familia , y por su puesto en sus planes estaba ver a kyoko.

_esta es la primera parte espero que les guste_


End file.
